Predicting network activity helps service providers and enterprises manage and react to change within their systems. For example, one of the most pressing problems the Internet community faces today is network activity that enables attackers to gain unauthorized access to resources or disrupt services of a network site. Network acts performed over a network can include various Distributed Denial of Service (DDoS) attacks, spamming, financial information theft, misdirected queries, and so forth. To prevent such network activity, network operators and other organizations can monitor traffic and detect suspicious network activity that is associated with network attacks. Service providers or enterprises can also use predictions of network activity to enhance the user experience.